Loreanlee Pier
Loreanlee Pier was a pier and office for government pilots and coastal navigators located between Nahant Island and Marblehead. It serviced both Salem and Boston harbours and served as a radio broadcast center for the US Coast Guard to notify boaters of dangerous weather conditions. History Established in 1987 by the state of Massachusetts, Loreanlee Pier would be sold to the Holton & Brook piloting service in order to improve the quantity of coastal pilots in the Boston area while also providing some pilots to the less popular Salem harbour. The site would be expanded in 1995 to include several new structures to house staff and equipment. This would be done in order to accommodate the ability to monitor for changes in the waterways around Boston. The site would remain unchanged until the US Coast Guard installed a radio broadcast suite in 2023 in order to aide in relaying information about adverse weather conditions along the coast. It would continue to see limited use up until the beginning of the Great War. Post-War Survivors After the bombs fell, those inside of Loreanlee Pier would either be killed instantly or succumb to radiation a few hours later. A few hours after the bombs fell, one of the pilot ships, carrying John Stadwell and Max Yelson would return to the pier. Finding their coworkers deceased, the pair would gather whatever they could carry to make their way into Boston in hopes of taking shelter in the Subway system. Before leaving, they would record a holotape for anyone who might come after them. They would also set the radio to repeat a message which urged Boston survivors to take shelter in the subways. Minutemen Occupation The Minutemen would move into Loreanlee Pier in 2232 after deeming it a defensible position with utility as both a waystation and radio broadcasting center. It would allow Radio Freedom to broadcast further into Northern Massachusetts. A small settlement would build up around the Pier which relied on both the continued Minutemen activity and trade moving between Salem and Boston. The Minutemen occupation of Loreanlee Pier would continue until 2242 when, after the Castle had been lost two years prior, it was for the most part abandoned. The settlement would continue to exist alongside a short-lived radio broadcast in the form of a radio play about a Revolutionary War Captain thrust into a post-apocalyptic world. The settlement would be abandoned completely by 2256 due to both Raider and Gunner activity. Loreanlee Spiders Abandoned for twenty odd years, the pier would be reoccupied in 2278 by a group of raiders going by the name of Loreanlee Spiders. The group would be led by Jack McCutchen who had been a fan of the short lived radio plays which had come out of the settlement. Finding many of the original scripts, Jack would set about creating a spiritual successor to the original series. Set two decades after the original radio plays, it featured a wasteland which had recovered enough to master sailing. The previous main character was replaced with a charismatic pirate fighting against the oppression of the anti-smuggling government which had been established by the main character of the previous series. The Spiders have had to violently defend their headquarters from disgruntled original fans. Category:Places Category:Massachusetts Category:Communities